


Nightmare

by isanrang



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Disturbing Themes, Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Murder, Out of Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isanrang/pseuds/isanrang
Summary: 「我們接下來要去哪裡？」金珉奎用力握著方向盤，老到引擎會發出噁心聲音的福特汽車噗噗地在看不到邊際的公路奔馳，崔韓率慵懶的聲音把他拉回現實。對，我們接下來該去哪裡？崔勝澈抱著自己蜷縮在副駕駛座，他看起來像是睡著，但是呼吸很紊亂。金珉奎想他應該也睡不著。「我不知道。」金珉奎嚥下一口口水，誠實的回答後座的崔韓率。「噢，這樣真好。」崔韓率看著窗外流逝的風景，輕鬆地開了一包洋芋片。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Chwe Hansol|Vernon/ Choi Seungcheol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nightmare

And by came an angel, who had a bright key,  
And he opened the coffins, and let them all free;  
Then down a green plain, leaping, laughing, they run,  
And wash in a river, and shine in the sun.  
-William Blake, The Chimney Sweeper

「我們接下來要去哪裡？」

金珉奎用力握著方向盤，老到引擎會發出噁心聲音的福特汽車噗噗地在看不到邊際的公路奔馳，崔韓率慵懶的聲音把他拉回現實。

對，我們接下來該去哪裡？

崔勝澈抱著自己蜷縮在副駕駛座，他看起來像是睡著，但是呼吸很紊亂。金珉奎想他應該也睡不著。

「我不知道。」金珉奎嚥下一口口水，誠實的回答後座的崔韓率。  
「噢，這樣真好。」崔韓率看著窗外流逝的風景，輕鬆地開了一包洋芋片。

從沙漠地區吹來的風很乾燥，刮過臉會痛，聞起來的味道還不錯。  
天空沒有任何一絲白雲，在這荒涼無邊的公路上，不提供他們一點遮蔭。  
這樣的天氣，真適合逃亡。

金珉奎閉著眼睛還能感覺到握在手裡的刀子是如何砍在人柔軟身體上。真是奇怪，原本如鋼鐵一般堅毅冷酷的男人，也會有這麼柔軟的身體。

他和崔勝澈氣喘吁吁地看著倒臥在血泊中的男人，基本上不用確認，對方應該是死了。不知道是被誰劈掉一半的腦袋，連頭也危險的掛在被砍到只剩一點皮肉相連的脖子上。

金珉奎和崔勝澈不約而同的嘔吐起來，他們強忍著鮮血的腥味和喉間的噁心，把「父親」用三層黑色大塑膠袋打包起來，藏在他們偽裝成倉庫的冰庫裡。

崔韓率還無知無覺的在床上睡覺，突然就被哥哥們叫起來，不說分由的要求拿幾件重要的東西，然後就被塞進後座。

崔韓率不斷轉頭看著離他越來越遠的街道城鎮，想要問點什麼卻被哥哥們過於凝重的神色嚇到，老福特匡噹一聲開上一條公路，崔韓率聽過這片大陸上有一條很長很長的公路，聽說終點是四季溫暖、風光明媚的好地方，跟他們所處的雨季連綿、陰暗發臭的城市不一樣。

「我們是在『那條』公路上嗎？」崔韓率小心地盯著後照鏡發問。  
「也許吧⋯⋯誰知道⋯⋯」金珉奎咕噥著，油門卻越踩越緊。

他們頭也不回的駛離那個長年被烏雲遮蔽的城市，那裡又濕又冷，死亡和犯罪如影隨形。他們都是被父親收養的孤兒，崔勝澈在五歲的時候抱著還不會說話的崔韓率在街邊乞討時一起被帶走，而金珉奎是在垃圾場被撿走。

他們三人從小就睡在同一個棺木裡，崔韓率天真的很，什麼都還不知道，在棺材裡也睡得很香。但是金珉奎常常害怕到偷偷哭泣，而崔勝澈在那時給了他很多安慰和擁抱。

後來崔勝澈跟金珉奎都變成足夠聰明的少年，深得父親的信任。金珉奎變成掌握著那些棺材鑰匙和小幼童性命的人，崔勝澈為父親在地下交易現場賣命。

小韓率因著哥哥們的關係，日子比其他孤兒過得要來得舒坦一點。但是好景不常，趁著哥哥們被父親支開到碼頭辦事的時候，和他一樣年紀的那一整批少年全被實驗室的科學家們帶走，進行為期一個月的人體實驗。

後來崔韓率因為身份的特殊，在實驗成功後被釋放。崔勝澈和金珉奎一起去實驗室門口接他。十六歲的他骨瘦如柴，掉了幾乎一半的頭髮，虛弱到需要別人的攙扶才能走路。

「你們來接我了⋯⋯真好⋯⋯」崔韓率看到哥哥們時露出安心的微笑，崔勝澈緊緊咬著拳頭才不至於痛哭失聲，金珉奎將快昏過去的崔韓率打橫抱起時，第一次對父親動了殺意。

在哥哥們悉心的調養下，崔韓率的氣色恢復得差不多，但是身體內殘留的那些藥性發作時讓崔韓率痛苦不堪。而不知道是聽從哪個渾帳的建議，崔韓率透過施打海洛因來減輕痛苦，當崔勝澈發現時，崔韓率已經染上嚴重的毒癮。

崔韓率的毒癮讓他無法好好的工作。父親認為崔韓率已經是沒有價值的商品，而趁著毒品還未對他的器官造成巨大損害，父親決定讓崔韓率發揮他最後的價值。

得知親弟弟要被送往器官交易市場，崔勝澈很快就做好決定，金珉奎從旁協助他。在尋常的滂沱大雨夜晚，他們一起在小巷把從妓院出來的父親殺掉。

金珉奎沒有殺過人，崔勝澈也沒有。

消息來得太倉促，決定也做得太倉促。當他們莫名順利的奔向自由後，卻不知道該往哪個方向飛翔。

車子停在一家路邊的速食店，崔韓率吵著要吃薯條。他們用最快的速度打包了三份餐點。崔勝澈和金珉奎沈默的吸著冰奶昔，那甜蜜該死的高熱量飲料可以暫時冰凍他們的思考能力。

漸漸的，同行的車子越來越少，當他們進入沙漠地段的時候，筆直的公路上只有他們那輛老福特。

「我們究竟要去哪裡？」

崔勝澈焦躁地摳著方向盤的皮套，金珉奎把頭靠在窗戶上，緊緊握著他的雙手。

「不知道⋯⋯就這樣一直開下去，開到沒有路為止吧。」

入夜後，他們好不容易找到綠洲地區，隨意找了間汽車旅館，登記父親給他們的假證件。

金珉奎自發的去睡沙發，崔勝澈抱著已經入睡的崔韓率，沒有閉上眼睛，靠著床頭坐著一動也不動地盯著地板上的一塊污漬。

凌晨三點，崔韓率的毒癮發作，他高頻的尖叫差點引來管理員的破門而入。崔勝澈和金珉奎用毛巾把他的嘴巴堵住，崔韓率對著他們拳打腳踢，崔勝澈用盡全力抱著他的弟弟，嘴裡含糊地唸著他們在一起度過的每段快樂回憶。金珉奎不知道這對崔韓率到底有沒有效，在他看來這更像崔勝澈安慰自己的儀式。

一個小時後崔韓率才安靜下來陷入昏睡，崔勝澈和金珉奎筋疲力竭的癱坐在地上。崔勝澈將臉埋進掌心中，他看起來很絕望。金珉奎沒有想太多，他給了崔勝澈一個擁抱。

天色泛白之際他們開始趕路。金珉奎只求被他們鎖在冰庫裡的屍體還沒那麼快發臭，其他走狗們還不會這麼快發現異狀。

老福特駛出沙漠地段是三天後的事，他們已經逃離那座罪惡的城市好幾百里，暫時可以稍稍安心。

也是從這個時候開始，金珉奎開始做惡夢。

他夢到父親破碎的屍體、夢到那晚的傾盆大雨變成將他淹沒的血海。他夢到父親的冤魂來跟他索命。甚至中間不合時宜的穿插一些旖旎的片段，崔勝澈在投籃時露出的白到幾乎透明的腰、裹在牛仔褲裡的挺翹屁股，夢裡甚至崔勝澈為他口交。原本美妙的場景卻一秒轉換，變成崔勝澈滿身血跡，拿著刀子無情的肢解著父親的身體，而從未在現場出現的崔韓率冷眼旁觀著一切。

金珉奎醒來時，發現崔勝澈在一旁擔心的看著他。

「你一直在喊父親的名字。」崔勝澈扭開床頭燈，溫暖的鵝黃燈光讓金珉奎感到舒服一點，「你看起來很難受。」  
「我夢到我們把父親殺掉的那晚。」金珉奎回憶。

崔勝澈看起來有點痛苦。崔韓率剛剛發作時揍了他一拳，讓他的表情更加猙獰。

「我盡量不去想。」崔勝澈迴避著。  
「我還夢到你。」不知道腦神經哪條接錯線，金珉奎脫口而出。  
「什麼？」  
「我夢到你。夢到你跟我，在很乾淨的一間房間裡，我們⋯⋯」

氣氛一下子就變得有點尷尬。

崔勝澈靜靜的看著他，金珉奎突然有點後悔他表現出他的慾望。

「那是你想對我做的嗎？」崔勝澈很平靜地問。  
金珉奎沒有回答。

「那是我能為你做的嗎？」  
金珉奎還是沒有回答。

幾分鐘過後，崔勝澈沈默的脫下上衣，在金珉奎越趨粗重的呼吸下解開他的牛仔褲褲頭。

那是他們第一次做愛，沒有人說話，他們急切地交換著唾液，用精液沾滿彼此的身體。當金珉奎把陰莖埋進崔勝澈的身體裡時，對方抓著他的肩膀用力喘氣，長睫毛上掛著淚珠，看起來可憐又可口。他們啃咬著對方的身體，在瘋狂的律動中忘記自己的模樣。

食髓知味大概可以用來形容他們的狀況。在崔韓率睡著或是去哪間商店探險，他們把彼此反鎖在廉價的汽車旅館房間裡，在散發著噁心味道的床墊被褥間濕淋淋地探索彼此的身體。金珉奎第一次感覺在性愛間與一個人是如此的契合。

崔勝澈敏感的身體是上帝的恩賜，讓他在性愛之間得到最大的快感。金珉奎喜歡用手指堵著不讓他發洩，再用陰莖磨著會讓他快樂的腺體。這時崔勝澈會發出響亮的抽泣聲，挺起腰迎接他的撞擊，腳趾頭都爽到蜷曲。

他們之間肆意的性愛像是某種古老的儀式，透過高潮和射精，一瞬間的空白能讓他們忘記自己身在哪裡，忘記時間忘記姓名，忘記他們身上背負著一條人命，忘記那個毒癮發作時會把他們吞噬的弟弟。

然後不知道到底是對還是不對，金珉奎開始跟崔韓率上床。

有一次崔勝澈出去幫他們弄點吃的東西，開著那輛老福特離開旅館。金珉奎躺在床上看電視，崔韓率趴伏在他的大腿上，安靜得像一隻貓。

「珉奎哥，跟哥哥做愛舒服嗎？」

少年突如其來的提問把金珉奎嚇壞。金珉奎僵硬地看著崔韓率翻身看向他，用他探索世界的那副天真無邪的樣子對金珉奎提出邀請。

「跟我做一次可以嗎？」

金珉奎沒骨氣的因為少年的話而勃起。崔韓率揉捏著高高支起的褲襠，急不可耐的用舌頭隔著布料舔舐。

金珉奎一度以為這是崔韓率毒癮發作時的另類方式，而少年笨拙的挑逗方式很好的燒起他的慾望。他沒有給自己太多思考時間，遵從天性壓著崔韓率用陰莖好好的撫慰他一番。

崔韓率彷彿天生就懂得享受性愛，他會主動去舔金珉奎的乳頭，像小孩一樣好奇的咬著金珉奎結實的腰部和大腿，吸吮著金珉奎的陰莖時就像在品嚐一根美味的冰棒，讓金珉奎感受到頭皮發麻的快感。  
當崔韓率被金珉奎進入的時候，他濕漉漉的眼睛直直地看進金珉奎的眼底，彷彿要認真記著現在埋在他體內的人是誰。金珉奎用幾個黏膩的親吻安撫對方，後來他忘記自己有沒有溫柔，是不是弄痛初嚐情事的少年。崔韓率看起來太過享受，呻吟跟回應都恰好命中金珉奎的喜好。甚至金珉奎有些忘我的將崔韓率抱到大腿上由下而上的頂弄。少年軟軟的呻吟和小貓一樣的舔吻讓金珉奎忍不住欺負他。  
金珉奎在一輪又快又猛的抽插後把精液噴灑在少年身上，又哄騙著他一點點的吃下沾在臉上的濁白。讓崔韓率叫著自己的名字，撫慰性器發洩。甚至在浴室清洗的時候，金珉奎把持不住，把崔韓率壓在洗手台從後用力貫穿，他抬起崔韓率的頭，情色的舔著他的脖頸，讓兩人情動交纏的樣子刻印進崔韓率的腦海裡。

「你把我睡了，也順便睡我的弟弟？」

崔勝澈在聽完金珉奎的坦白之後拋出一個很無力的反問句。那時他們正連夜往另一個州郡逃亡。汽車旅館樓下的酒吧，那個大肚子的酒保說最近城裡來了一批外地人，看起來不太友善。  
金珉奎點頭當作默認。崔韓率裹著毯子在後座熟睡，夜色在他的臉上奔馳，月光讓他的臉蛋閃閃發亮。

金珉奎從崔勝澈的臉上看不出情緒。他以為崔勝澈會暴怒，至少會暴怒。說不定還會趁他晚上睡覺的時候拿菜刀把他下面那跟萬惡的東西剁掉洩恨。

但是崔勝澈只是嘆一口氣。在逃亡的過程中他總是嘆氣，因為無可奈何或是束手無策。

然後他們一直沒說話，直到在公路邊際找到一間汽車旅館。連開了七個小時的車的崔勝澈又累又倦。當他躺到塌陷一角的彈簧床時，他沒有拒絕黏上來的金珉奎的擁抱。

崔韓率在浴室裡開始唱起歌，洗到熱水澡的孩子比誰都要來得快樂。

金珉奎做了不安穩的夢。他又夢到那個大雨交加的夜晚，披著黑色雨衣的他握著崔勝澈的手，那把剁骨用的大刀毫不遲疑地劈向他們口中的父親。  
恍惚之間他看到崔韓率的臉。無憂無慮的天真少年冷眼看著父親的屍體和鮮血。

金珉奎滿身冷汗的醒來，發現他不過才睡下十多分鐘，崔勝澈被他的動靜吵醒，輕輕摸著他的額角安撫他。

「我又做惡夢了。」金珉奎貼在崔勝澈的耳邊輕聲細語。

崔勝澈的身體和他貼更近了些。他們開始小心的接吻，崔勝澈主動翻到金珉奎身上，兩人的跨部貼在一起磨蹭著燃起慾望。

「哥，你們在幹麻？」

崔韓率突然幽靈一般的站到他們的床頭，讓火熱交纏的兩人嚇了一大跳。崔韓率的神色茫然，崔勝澈查覺到不對，拿起床頭櫃上的手電筒往崔韓率的瞳孔一照。

「韓率，你哪裡來的毒品？」

崔勝澈的問題讓金珉奎心一涼，他抓著崔韓率的手，將他寬大的袖子往上一推，白皙的手臂內側散佈著幾個針孔。

崔韓率沒有回答。他的表情有點困惑，像是哥哥問了他一道很艱難的數學題，或是至關人生哲理的大哉問。他忽然湊上前親吻崔勝澈抿緊的雙唇，粉嫩的舌尖叩關著要崔勝澈放鬆。

令金珉奎驚訝的是，崔勝澈接受了弟弟的親吻，他張開嘴巴，任崔韓率探進舌頭。兄弟倆接吻著，雙手愛撫著彼此的身體。

他們撩撥挑逗著對方身體敏感的地方，熟練的樣子不像是第一次發生關係。

「珉奎哥⋯⋯一起⋯⋯」崔韓率的指尖搓揉著崔勝澈的乳頭，伸出手拉著金珉奎，讓金珉奎的手按在崔勝澈勃發的慾望上。

金珉奎很快將自己投入進這場荒誕的性愛。崔勝澈靠過來和他接吻，他們撫摸著彼此的陰莖，崔韓率也靠過來撫摸著他的身體。唇舌一點一點的往下，金珉奎的雙腿被分開，兄弟倆擠在他的雙腿間，一起捧著他的陰莖吸吮。

崔韓率含著鈴口時崔勝澈就舔著沒被包覆進口腔的莖柱。他們甚至用臉頰的嫩肉磨蹭著金珉奎粗長的性器，偶爾不小心兩人的嘴唇會蹭到一起。

金珉奎被這過度的刺激弄得昏頭，到後來他也不知道自己到底先進入誰的身體，兄弟倆過份美麗的樣子讓他糊塗。他好像從後進入了崔勝澈，捏著他的屁股狠狠進出著他。年長的情人趴伏在床墊上因為快感抽泣，他的弟弟則黏過來和金珉奎接吻，不安分的手指在金珉奎的腰腹和乳頭逗留，甚至試圖去握住金珉奎在崔勝澈雪白屁股外拍打的囊袋，讓金珉奎差點直接繳械。  
當金珉奎把崔韓率從正面用力操開，嗑過藥的崔韓率發出金珉奎聽都沒聽過的甜蜜呻吟，後穴又緊又熱像是要讓他在裡面窒息，少年在半空中胡亂踢動的雙腳被他收在腋下夾好，猛烈的擺動使床板瀕臨崩潰。後半部的甜美聲音被吸吮聲代替，崔韓率側著頭為看到他們火熱情事而勃起的崔勝澈好好服務著。  
之後金珉奎筋疲力竭的躺在床上，和趴伏在他身上的崔勝澈接吻，他套弄崔勝澈陰莖的頻率和在崔勝澈身後進出的崔韓率一樣。他們樂見崔勝澈因為過多的快感而更響亮的哭泣，原本低沈的聲音變得沙啞。

他們身上黏著不知道是誰的精液和汗水，崔勝澈的後穴更是濕黏得一蹋糊塗。崔韓率和金珉奎把他架進浴室清理的時候又擦槍走火一次，三人在狹窄的浴缸裡交纏，金珉奎好像又失控的把崔韓率架到洗手台上操幹。

之後簡直一發不可收拾。在那間破爛的旅館裡，他們醒來的第一件事除了吃之外就是做愛。  
有時候崔韓率吃著零食看著金珉奎跟崔勝澈狂野的性愛，或是金珉奎在看電視的時候崔勝澈和崔韓率會自動去幫他口交。當崔韓率的毒癮又發作時，讓他緩解症狀的方法變成性愛。他吞嚥哥哥們的精液、進出崔勝澈柔軟的身體，全身被金珉奎幹到痙攣，後穴被陰莖和精液填滿。  
當崔韓率汗濕淋淋的倒在哥哥們懷裡時，他享受著來自哥哥們溫柔的親吻，落在他的唇瓣額角眉間。

金珉奎依然頻繁地做著噩夢、崔勝澈依然時不時的嘆氣，崔韓率在上個城市騙到的那管海洛因已經消耗殆盡，注射器被崔勝澈藏起來，只有在施打營養品的時候會派上用場。

他們仍然在不同城市流浪，他們都清楚知道，只要他們一天不離開這片荒涼悲傷的大陸，他們就不會有躺下來安穩睡一場好覺的時候。

日暮時分，老舊的福特汽車停在貧瘠土地的一處山丘上，崔韓率裹著紅綠格紋的毯子躺在後車廂，他注視著很遠很遠地方，有一座小小的城鎮開始亮起燈火。金珉奎從背後用自己的大衣把崔勝澈包進懷裡，下巴靠在崔勝澈的頭頂，偶爾用臉頰摩挲崔勝澈軟軟的髮絲，和親一親他的頭頂。他們一起坐在車頂上，有時看著對方，更多時候他們望著一整片相似的景色，和那一條看不到底的公路，並沒有真的看向哪一個方向。

他們只能秉著信念繼續在那條他們都不知道會通往哪裡的公路上奔馳，並且欺騙自己，在公路的盡頭，是他們期待已久的美好生活。


End file.
